toloverufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:KevinMax
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Usuario discusión:190.156.68.174 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kris Tennyson (Discusión) 14:24 7 mar 2013 hola hola KevinMax, un placer. Primero: en cuanto a tu peticion de ayudarte, no hay problema solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo ultimamente para trabajar en la wiki, estoy planeando volver a trabajar en ella en las proximas vacaciones o cuando tenga tiempo. Segundo: te agradeceria que no cambies las imagenes de las plantillas de los personajes, ya que estas, en su gran mayoria, son las del ultimo anime ypor lo tanto las mas recientes. Tercero: No olvides firmar tus mensajes para que asi la jente sepa quien los escribio. Atentamente Kris Tennyson (discusión) 23:57 10 mar 2013 (UTC) Banda sonora Hola Kevin, acabo de leer tu mensaje y revise esos asuntos, vi que ya estaban arreglados. En cuanto a lo primero es debido a que en varias ocaciones cuando subes una imagen tarda un poco en actualizarse en el resto de la pagina (como en este caso las categorias a las que pertenece) y en cuanto a lo segundo no estoy muy seguro, pero pienso que debe ser por la misma razon Kris Tennyson (discusión) 22:42 30 mar 2013 (UTC) Terminar los episodios Pues, me parece una buena idea, yo deje de editar porque empecé a quedarme sin tiempo, y pues hacer las sinopsis si gasta algo, pero como veas, si te parece bien hacer la sinopsis y yo pongo lo demás, solo que yo podría en fines de semana nada más Shadowcorvus (discusión) 22:23 27 abr 2013 (UTC) Espero lo mismo :) a ver si el sábado agrego las imágenes que lleguen a faltar, si no, pues empiezo a tener tiempo a partir del 30, después estaré más activo, para las imágenes sólo tomo captura, y la pego en photoshop y ya con eso y las de episodio simplemente las pego igual ahí y las redimensiono para que quepan 4 Shadowcorvus (discusión) 23:16 23 may 2013 (UTC) Respuesta - Saludo XD bueno, creo que el cambio seria que arreglue un poco la portada, ya que a menos de que me este olvidando de algo todos sigue igual XD (ademas de alguna paginas mas claro esta pero con el mismo formato) Kris Tennyson (discusión) 18:28 8 nov 2013 (UTC) Repuesta Yo quiero ayudar al wikiy, y esa es la forma lo are, pero en este momento estoi editando los de Motto To Love Ru, asi que me vas a tener que esperar por lo menos asta el mircoles de la semana que viene y voi a tratar de hacer las de cosas al mismo tiempo. Matiasnic (discusión) 01:26 4 dic 2013 (UTC) Hola Hola Kevin, espero que tu tambien lo estes pasando bien jeje. Bueno, el cuadro lo hice en la wiki central para poder colocarlo en mi pagina de perfil de las wikis en las que estoy como una plantilla, pero no estoy seguro de como poder actualizarlo y eso ya que resivi algo de ayuda en esa parte. Para que no tengas ese problema podrias hacerlo en tu perfil de una vez usando formatos normales de una plantilla. Si necesitas ayuda para hacer la plantilla me avisas. Soy de Venezuela. Kris Tennyson (discusión) 19:41 6 dic 2013 (UTC) Importante hola espero que allas pasado una linda navidad y pases un lindo año nuevo ahora lo importante queria decirte que estas subiendo imagenes sin ponerle la licencia y eso puede perjudicar a la Wikia por los derechos de autor para ponerle la licencia: tienes que que ir a la imagen ponerle editar y le colocas la plantilla de la licencia Pd: habia dicho que te iba atudar con los episodios de To Love Ru pero me lleva unas materias a diciembre y tenia que sacarlas y consumio casi todo mi tiempo, y cuando me desocupe ya estabas subiendolos vos, igual pido perdon. Matiasnic (discusión) 19:35 27 dic 2013 (UTC) creo yo te podria decir algo pero podria darte una idea equivocada asi que creo que es mejor que le preguntes a Kris yo solo se que cuando es una imagen original de manga o anime y tiene copyright se usan las dos lincencias de abajo Fairuse: es para imigenes que son utulizadas con fines informativos Permiso: es una imagen que el autor deja que la usen para lo que quieran (auenque normalmente no se usa esta) Matiasnic (discusión) 20:22 27 dic 2013 (UTC) con To Love Ru Darness creo que solo voy hacer la Ova 3 y 4 (este ya lo empeze entre la semana que viene lo subo) porque estoy muy cansado de los episodios, asi que cuando termine me voi a adedicar a manga de To Love Ru que veo que le faltan capitulos que editar yo tambien espero qu eamos amigos Matiasnic (discusión) 00:06 28 dic 2013 (UTC) hola gracias por darme la pagina